muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 102: Connie Stevens
When Fozzie overhears Hilda, Kermit, and Scooter talking about getting rid of "that bear," he thinks they're talking about him, only to find out later it's actually Gonzo's teddy bear that everyone is badmouthing. Songs/Sketches * "Lydia, the Tattooed Lady" * The Swedish Chef: Meatballs * "Teenager in Love" * At the Dance * UK Spot: "Ain't Misbehavin'" * Talk Spot: "(They Long to Be) Close to You" * "Sax and Violence" * "1812 Overture" * Muppet News Flash: Hotline * "Some Enchanted Evening" Episode Notes * While the on-screen "tradition" of presenting the guest star with a Muppet likeness of themselves ended in this, only the second, episode of ''The Muppet Show, several caricatures were given as gifts privately behind the scenes while certain others appeared within the episodes themselves (see episodes 108 and 518). * Jerry Nelson is not credited for his appearance as Floyd in this episode. This omission may be due to the fact that he was not on set for the filming of the first three episodes. His performance in the UK Spot was filmed later in the season and then inserted into the episode. * This is the first time that Sesame Street characters appeared on The Muppet Show, but it's not the last. Big Bird guest stars with Leslie Uggams in episode 318, and several Sesame Muppets appear for the finale of episode 518. * This is only one of two At the Dance segments from the first season where George and Mildred don't dance together; Mildred dances with Dr. Teeth while George is paired with Zelda Rose. The other occurrence of these unusual pairs is in Episode 120. * The closing at the end of episodes 101 and 102 feature only Kermit, the guest star, and the guest star's Muppet likeness. Other Muppet characters would join the guest star during the closing starting in episode 103. Pilot Version * Episodes 101 and 102 of The Muppet Show were both shot as pilots several months before regular production began. After the show began regular production, these episodes were re-worked, with some new skits taped and others dropped. All material featuring Connie Stevens, however, was shot during the original production window. In many markets, these were among the last episodes to air as part of Season One. * In addition to the UK Spot, "Ain't Misbehavin'," several other scenes and shots were most likely taped after the pilot was filmed and later edited into the broadcast version of the episode. These include the opening number & Miss Piggy's reaction to it, the backstage plot, and this episode's Muppet News Flash. * The deeper voice that Frank Oz initially used for Fozzie can be heard in this episode's Talk Spot, when he sings with Connie and Kermit. Cast Guest appearance by: :Connie Stevens :Sesame Street's Ernie and Bert Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Hilda, Wanda, Wayne, Mildred Huxtetter, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Lydia, Trumpet Girl, Zoot, Floyd Pepper, Rats, Nigel, Mahna Mahna, The Swedish Chef, The Newsman, The Mutations, Dancers, Bruce, Connie Stevens Muppet Background Muppets: :Janice, Rowlf the Dog, George the Janitor, Zelda Rose, Miss Mousey Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Ernie, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Nigel, and The Newsman :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Bert, Animal, Miss Piggy, Trumpet Girl, and Mildred :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Wayne, and Statler :Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo and Zoot :Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Bruce's dancing partner, and Connie :John Lovelady as Rat and Bruce. :Jerry Nelson (uncredited) as Floyd Pepper Gallery Image:Connie_Stevens04.jpg Image:Connie_Stevens03.jpg Image:Connie_Stevens05.jpg Image:Conniestevens.jpg External links *Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 1/11/1976 - Travel to London to do 2 pilot shows - Connie S. and Juliet P. Also taped Des O'Connor Show. __NOWYSIWYG__ 102